To Seduce Trowa
by Goddess Blue
Summary: WIP. 2x3 slash. Duo wants Trowa, Trowa might still love Quatre, and Heero and Quatre are having a lot of... fun together. What's a braided American to do?
1. Of Boyfriends and Cheaters

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, mine? Why... I don't know what to say! How sweet of you! I just... no one's ever given me anything like this before! What? You mean... it's not for me? It wasn't ever mine? How... how rude!

Authors notes at the end of the chapter.

To Seduce Trowa

Of Boyfriends and Cheaters

* * *

Duo walked through the door of their two bedroom apartment, and stopped short at a sound he hadn't heard in a long, long time.

Sex.

Heero 'Perfect Turn-off' Yuy, was getting laid.

Now, where was the fairness in that? It had been almost a _year_ since Duo had met anyone he felt comfortable enough with to do the horizontal mambo, and he comes home early from work one day, tired and sweaty, to discover his best friend and one-time lover was having some.

Heero Yuy.

The man who couldn't even flirt if a mission depended on it.

He really needed some ice cream.

Duo dropped his gym bag from his shoulder and trudged to the kitchen, ignoring the moans as he passed Heero's bedroom door and heading straight for the little freezer to their refridgerator.

Meat. Frozen veggies. Ah, there it was. Haggen Dass. The good stuff.

_Thud, thud_, "Ooh!"

Duo's eyes widened and he stared back down the hallway at Heero's door. The stoic pilot had _never_ been that loud during sex. Not even sex with Duo (which Duo was sure was very sound provoking). Shaking off a very weird feeling, Duo walked back through the kitchen to grab a spoon, and plopped down onto a kitchen chair to think.

Heero had been acting more than a little odd that day. Jittery during an office meeting. Throwing paranoid glances around. And then... yes, he remembered Wufei saying something about Heero leaving early from work.

Early?

Heero Yuy?

Very curious indeed.

A slow smile spread over Duo's mouth as the sounds from down the hall loudened and quickened. Heero would really _have_ to keep a hold on this guy. He seemed to bring out the best in him.

"Quatre!"

Duo's spoon hit the table at Heero's high pitched yell, and he stared blankly ahead for a moment.

Quatre.

Quatre Winner.

Why that lying, cheating, using little bastard!

* * *

The next morning featured something that rarely happened in the post-war years. Duo Maxwell was up early. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ get up early, it was just that usually, he preferred to sleep in, but today he had something he really wanted to do.

He wanted to talk to Quatre.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. If he were going to be totally honest, what he really wanted to do was yell at Quatre. Throw things at him. Ask him what the hell he was thinking of, cheating on a perfectly adorable guy like Trowa Barton. A wonderful guy like Trowa Barton. A screamingly georgous and obviously emotionally sensitive guy like Trowa Barton.

All night long his thoughts had been alternating between the best ways to punish the seemingly innocent and caring little blond for deceiving the man he was supposed to love, and trying to decide which way would be the best way to break it to Trowa.

_Duo looked sympathetically into the shocked and nearly watering emerald green eyes of the circus performer, his voice coming out softly and soothingly, "He wasn't good enough for you, anyway..."_

Trowa burst into tears.

Er... nope.

_Duo looked sympathetically into the shocked and nearly watering emerald green eyes of the circus performer, his voice coming out softly and soothingly, "There are other fish in the sea."_

Trowa burst into tears.

That wasn't going to work, either.

_Duo looked sympathetically into the shocked and nearly watering emerald green eyes of the circus performer, his voice coming out softly and soothingly, "If it'll make you feel better, we can go back to your place and I can comfort you __much_ more nicely."

There was a pause, and Trowa's head tilted, before he shrugged indifferently and hauled an irritatingly happy Duo Maxwell off in the direction of his apartment.

Hmm... Duo shook his head roughly. That wasn't going to happen. But he'd been disgustingly elated at the thought that this secret crush he'd harbored on one of his closest friends' boyfriend could go beyond something he thought about only in private, and never admitted to a soul in the fear of hurting Quatre's feelings.

Duo snorted derisively. Quatre's feelings were the last things on his mind today.

Thoughts of what he _could_ have with Trowa had distracted Duo all night long, and his sleep wasn't helped along by the fact that every few hours the lovers in the next room woke and started all over again.

He was thrilled for Heero, that he'd found someone he could be so... loudly... open with (even _if_ said someone was going to die by Shinigami's wrath that morning), but he'd been in wonder that the new couple hadn't even interrupted their love-making to emerge from Heero's room to get dinner last night. He was certain that they'd come out this morning, though, as he and his partner had a mission to go on.

So here he sat at this ungodly hour, coffee maker burping quietly on the counter behind him, head resting on his palms, elbows braced on the cold table top of their cozy little kitchen, eyes glued to the open doorway.

There was a creak of floorboards, an soft yawn, and there he was.

Looking for all the world as if he should be clutching a big brown teddy bear, thumb in his mouth, rubbing his eyes with his fist, was Quatre Reberba Winner. Business-man-extraordinaire, ex-soldier, Preventer consultant, seemingly innocent angel. Cheating, lying, little bastard.

He was wearing what Duo recognized as one of Heero's old dress shirts, a few of the top buttons un-buttoned in his obvious haste to put something on, the shirt skimming his thighs. It looked as if he'd paused to throw on day-old, deep red boxers. He blinked, and damned if he didn't actually reach a curled fist up to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Duo?"

Duo's expession, void of any smile, didn't change.

* * *

Quatre abruptly pulled from sleepiness to wakefulness at the uncharacteristic look on Duo Maxwell's face. He fought the urge to take a threatened step back into the hallway, but was brought up short by the scrape of the empty chair facing Duo's, sliding out thanks to a kick from the overly serious braided joker.

Crap.

Duo was usually a happy-go-lucky sort of guy, and any change in his routine meant big trouble. Duo didn't drop that expression for anything less than deadly serious reasons, and he was looking at Quatre with something akin to real anger deep in those violet depths.

Not good.

"Sit."

That tone of voice was reminescent of earlier Heero Yuy, and Quatre didn't argue, he simply sat and stared unblinkingly at his old friend.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, Blondie."

Quatre frowned slightly in confusion.

"Come on, Quatre, I know it's early and you've haven't gotten much _sleep_-" at this, Quatre blushed deeply, "-but I think you can drudge up enough of your thought processes to let me in on why you spent last night in Heero's bed."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, and then narrowed his eyes, not liking Duo's tone of voice, "I don't see how that's any of _your_ business, Duo." And then he pulled short and blinked at Duo in dawning realization, "Oh, no. You still have a thing for Heero?"

Duo blinked, his angry mask dropping for a moment. It was his turn to look confused. "Heero? No, we're just friends, wh-" he broke off again, and growled, re-adopting his pissed expression, "I was referring to Trowa!"

"You have a thing for Trowa?"

Duo spluttered for a moment, then sighed angrily and stood up to grab a coffee mug, and pour Quatre a cup. "Here, drink. Maybe _then_ you'll be able to carry on a coherent conversation."

He slammed the cup down in front of a stunned Quatre, who looked up at him bemusedly after a moment. "You know I don't drink coffee, Duo. Perhaps you'd better be a little clearer on what you're trying to say?"

Another growl met him in response, and Duo placed his fists on his hips, "What I _meant_ was; How dare you cheat on Trowa with Heero like this?!"

There was stark silence for a moment, and then Quatre scooted the cup of coffee to the edge of the table towards Duo, "I think you need this more than I do, and I'll forgive you for thinking I'd do something like that. Trowa and I broke up months ago."

Duo's face grew blank and his hands dropped listlessly to his side.

"You... broke up?"

Quatre nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Duo's fingers wrapped around the coffee mug, and he pounced back into his chair opposite a now relieved Quatre.

"I... we didn't really tell anyone."

Duo nodded sympathetically, "was it one of those horrible break-ups?"

Quatre shook his head, allowing himself the indulgence of ruining his posture by leaning forward onto the table to continue his conversation with one of his closest friends. "No, it was mutual and it was time for it to happen. We both sort of fell out of love with each other, and I'm not so sure it was real love anyway. It was kind of easy to go back to being just friends. But it hurt, you know? I didn't want to talk about it with anyone else, and I don't think he did either. He _was_ my first love after all."

Duo nodded, sipping at his coffee, then grinning at Quatre as if nothing had happened at all between them, "I'm still pissed you never told me. And when did you and Heero start dating?"

Quatre turned a bright red, then looked down at the table-top, tracing a pattern with his finger. "Um... we haven't actually been dating. We haven't actually gone out on a date..."

Duo blinked in surprise. From what Duo had seen of Quatre's relationship with Trowa, the young heir was the traditional sort. The couple had dated for quite a while before they'd taken that final step, and they'd both been terribly nervous and unsure about it at first.

Quatre hastened to finish his sentence, "... we just sort of ran into each other yesterday morning and decided to meet for lunch and then we... came back here instead of going out to eat, and then Heero had to go back to work for a meeting, while I canceled my hotel reservations and extended my stay in town, and then he came back and..." he trailed off, blushing (if possible) even more deeply.

Duo raised both eyebrows and stared at Quatre. Then his face dissolved into a cheeky grin. "You must be _really_ hungry. And I can't hardly believe it. Someone's finally managed to relax Heero enough so that he'll sleep later than me."

Quatre blinked, his face regaining his normal color. "What are you talking about? Heero left hours ago. He said you two had a mission for the preventers to go on."

Duo's mouth opened to respond, then he choked and looked down at his watch in horror.

Crap, he was late for work.

* * *

Okay... *whew, long chapter* first and foremost, I'll apologize if any of my author's comments on the teaser upset anyone (and pause to ask Ponderosa what the difference between a signed review and an unsigned review is, anyway. It never mattered to me either way.) Next, to reassure that this will not be a 'sextravaganza' (although I have indulged in this chapter enough to make our supporting couple of Heero and Quatre overly horny. Hey, they're still young men.) And last, See? Duo and Quatre are friends. No worry. Had to be done for the teaser, though. Thanks, ever so much. And I'd be thrilled if you'd review the first chapter. I promise it won't take so long for the next to come out as it took this one.

Love,

Goddess Blue


	2. For the Moment

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, mine? Why... I don't know what to say! How sweet of you! I just... no one's ever given me anything like this before! What? You mean... it's not for me? It wasn't ever mine? How... how rude!

Heero is going to be ooc in this story. I think some people might say Quatre is ooc as well, but I figure that in any romance fiction pretty much everybody's going to be ooc. Love tends to make people act wierd, or at least in my book it does. So, look out for slight oocness from everybody. All in harmless fun, of course.

To Seduce Trowa

Chapter 2 ~ For the Moment

He was breathing heavily and fixing his trailing hair back into it's braid as the elevator dinged and slid open. He hurried out, not looking up, only to be brought short by a very familiar set of pectoral muscles. Duo looked up into cobalt blue eyes.

"You missed our briefing."

Duo grinned maniacally, "Sorry, just catching up on old times with your new sex kitten."

He delighted in the slight blush that drew along Heero's cheekbones, before it disappeared and he was treated to a patented death glare.

"You're not to tell anyone that I call him that."

Duo's eyebrows shot up and his mouth hung slightly open. He cleared his throat as Heero walked past him into the elevator and slid around on his heel. "I was joking, Heero. You call him your sex kitten?"

This time Heero really did blush and jabbed hurriedly at the lobby button of the preventer's only, slightly dingy elevator. He didn't deign to answer Duo, and the long-haired brunet had to slip into the elevator before the doors closed in his face.

It was quiet for a moment.

"So..."

They both stared at the closed metal doors as the floors went by, marked only by a soft ding at each one.

"...lovely weather?"

Heero grunted.

"Seriously though, Heero. How long have you known Quatre and Trowa were broken up?"

Heero shifted slightly. "About a month and a half."

Duo blinked and then whined up at the ceiling, "why does nobody tell me these things?"

"Trowa asked me not to tell anyone."

"So?"

They looked at eachother for a moment, Duo exasperated and Heero confused. "I told him I wouldn't."

"_So?_"

"So... I didn't?"

Duo sighed and leaned back against the cool metal, moving slightly as a bar dug into his back. "What kind of friendship is this, that you don't gossip with me?"

"_Gossip?_"

Heero stared at him, with a look as incredulous as Duo had ever seen on his best friend's face.

"Yeah, _gossip_. I think that, knowing them just as long as you have, I have just as much right to nose around in their personal business."

Heero rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened to admit a few scraggly haired office workers. Duo followed him, dancing around the mass of people who had parted ways for Heero, but just _had_ to block his path.

"In the future, _buddy_, would you mind filling me in?"

"Why? They've already broken up, and you know about it now."

"Yeah, but I mean... if they... what I mean is... oh, shut up."

Heero smirked and Duo scowled and they left it at that.

For the moment.

* * *

Quatre looked around the small, dingy apartment, and considered this new development in his personal life. Two and a half months ago, when things with Trowa had come to a sudden and abrupt end, Quatre had been heartbroken. They'd been sitting across the breakfast table from each other and just looking.

They hadn't had sex in weeks.

They hadn't cuddled in days.

And Quatre didn't want to.

He didn't want sex with Trowa, he didn't want to cuddle. He just didn't want Trowa. Not anymore. All that lovely, sugary feeling he'd always had with Trowa had melted away bit by bit until, surprisingly enough, there was nothing left. There wasn't any attraction. No passion. Just something detatched and sligthly... brotherly.

And when, just a few moments before, Trowa had informed Quatre that he thought it would be best for them to take a break, Quatre hadn't been devastated. He'd been...relieved.

So they'd taken a 'break,' and when they'd gotten together for lunch a month later, they'd decided to extend the break.

Indefinitely.

That night, Quatre had gone home and picked up all the pictures he'd had of them together, and gone through them again with a fresh eye. Puppy love was apparent in the older pictures, but it had quickly faded to some sort of practiced affection. It was a wonder it had taken them this long to come to their senses, and Quatre supposed it had something to do with their growing dependence on each other. Trowa was one of the few people Quatre knew who _knew_ exactly what he'd done. Who knew he wasn't some innocent little billionaire. Who didn't look at him with a slightly indulgent expression.

And Quatre was one of the few people who knew Trowa Barton wasn't really who he said he was. Who knew almost everything there was to know about Trowa Barton, and didn't care.

It was easy to see why they'd stayed together, but it wasn't enough in the long run. They had a chance to look for love.

And then yesterday, right after a stressful meeting, opening up what promised to be an even more stressful day, Quatre Winner had run, quite literally, into an old friend.

Heero Yuy.

They'd exchanged pleasantries, or what could be considered pleasantries to the stoic perfect soldier, and agreed to have lunch.

They'd met at a little café hours later across from Heero and Duo's apartment, and, while waiting for the food, Quatre found himself in a similar staring match to the one he'd had with his ex-boyfriend on the last day of their relationship.

Only this didn't feel quite so strained.

Heero had mumbled something about having lunch at his apartment, Quatre had nodded, and they'd somehow ended up on Heero's living room sofa, clothes strewn across the room, the most exquisite sounds coming out of Heero's mouth.

How... unexpected.

Quatre still didn't know quite how it had happened, he just knew that, with Heero, he didn't feel shy or sweet or pleasant.

He felt... sexy.

Quatre shook his head at the thought and went in search of his own underwear.

* * *

If you're interested, please go visit my website (where everything I write is housed, some of it's not up at ffnet yet). It's www.bluefiction.com.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Love,

Goddess Blue


	3. Nervous Reflex

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, mine? Why... I don't know what to say! How sweet of you! I just... no one's ever given me anything like this before! What? You mean... it's not for me? It wasn't ever mine? How... how rude!

To Seduce Trowa

Chapter 3 - Nervous Reflex

Duo smirked from behind his paper at the uncharacteristic actions of his usually stoic partner.

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

It was really too much fun, watching Heero Yuy experience new emotions.

He turned his paper and his right hand reached for the crystal class of Chardonet to his right. Normally, they didn't drink on the job, but Duo felt that they needed to fit in at the little men's club they were infiltrating today. This reasoning wouldn't have been accepted by his partner, except that Heero hadn't asked today. Hadn't even noticed that Duo was breaking the rules.

No reprimands.

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

The new emotion of the day was, you guessed it, impatience. They'd arrived home late last night to an empty apartment with a little, fluffy note on the counter with Heero's name on it.

That hadn't stopped Duo from reading it, though.

_Heero,_

_Had to run, a little meeting with  
the boys came up. Going up to L-4  
tonight, so don't expect me back.  
See you tomorrow night._

And it had been signed: _Love, Quatre_.

Love.

Luuuuurve.

He'd teased Heero mercilessly, in the manner of all best friends.

_"Heero's got a **boyfriend**. Heero's got a **boyfriend**."_

This, of course, prompted a chase for the sake of the future of Duo's braid, ending in the destrucition of one or more coffee cups and the total misplacement of some of the silly little magnets Catherine had bought them when they'd gotten the apartment. But it took the marked disappointment out of the depths of Heero's eyes, and Duo considered it worth the price.

At this moment, however, Heero was staring at his watch. Although, the proper term should be glaring. You see Quatre was, at this very moment, in their apartment, probably naked on Heero's bed awaiting his return.

Maybe with whip cream and handcuffs.

But they had to wait for their guy two tables over to finish with his business so that they could finish with _their_ business and arrest him.

It was torture, pure torture.

* * *

Quatre scratched at his nose as he let himself into Heero and Duo's apartment. He didn't have a spare key, but then again, Duo wasn't the only Gundam Pilot who knew how to pick locks.

Who needs a spare key?

He paused for a moment after crossing the threshold, and his brow creased in thought. Maybe he shouldn't just barge in? What if Heero didn't want him there? What if it had just been a one night stand? No, Heero had said before he'd left yesterday morning for work that he wanted to see him last night. Tonight would be just as good, right? I mean, no one had called and told him _not_ to come.

What if Heero got mad that he'd broken in?

Quatre sagged against the door frame and stared into the darkened living room, then jumped and cursed as his cellphone went off in his pocket. He shut the door behind him and dragged his groceries in with him while hitting the 'Talk' button.

"Hello? Quatre here."

"Hello, Quatre."

Quatre brightened at the familiar voice. "Trowa! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Quatre. And you?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Anything new?"

Quatre paused and looked around the empty room, sweatdropping. "Eh... no?"

There was a slight pause. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Why should anything be wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Earth?"

"_Where_ on Earth, are you?"[1]

"Umm... in an apartment?"

"'In an apartment on Earth'," Trowa's tone was dry. "_Who's_ apartment?"

"Some friends."

"Quatre-"

"I broke in, and I'm not sure I should be here."

"You b-? Quatre... are you sure you're all right? Maybe the stress of the business is getting you down. Breaking into people's apartments and stopping to have a nice chat-"

Quatre relaxed a little and giggled, "I'm in Duo and _Heero's_ apartment."

"Oh. That's different. What's the problem, then?"

As if it was _alright_ to break into Duo and Heero's apartment.

"Well... what if they're mad? What if _Heero's_ mad? What if he doesn't want to see me anymore? What if-Oh, Allah. I've gotta get out of here," the words came out of his mouth in a rush and he was picking his things up before the sound of Trowa's laughter. "It's not _funny_, Trowa!"

"Calm _down_ Quatre. If you leave now they'll still know you've been there. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about why you're freaking out at this moment."

And so, Quatre did.

* * *

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

Duo rolled his eyes. "He isn't going anywhere, Heero."

Heero grunted.

"He'll still be there later.

"That's what I thought yesterday, and now look-"

At that moment, their man stood and shook hands with his business partner. Duo downed the last of his drink and quietly folded up his newspaper as Heero signaled for the check.

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Quatre. And anyway, it's about time you started dating again."

"You're one to talk. How many dates have you been on in the last few months, hmm?"

There was a stark silence and Quatre grinned triumphantly into his mobile. He was looking for a good pan to cook his famous Chicken Picatta in. Rather... the recipe he'd stolen from Iria for occasions just like this one.

"This is not about _my_ sex life. It's about yours."

Quatre chuckled and paused in his ministrations, "you know, Trowa, I'm glad we can still be friends like this. It's nice to have you to talk to."

There was a short silence on the other end of the line and then a soft, "You bet, Quatre. Anything for you, you know that, right?"

* * *

They could smell the spices all the way down the hall, and Duo was in heaven.

"Oh, man. Your boyfriend can come over _anytime_."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Duo saw a blush creep along Heero's cheeks out of the corner of his eye. "Mmhmm. Whatever he is, keep him happy, will you?"

Heero paused and they looked at each other. "You think he wants me to?"

Duo shrugged and took a hold of Heero's shoulder. "My best relationship advice, man, is to hold on and enjoy the ride while it's there. Love is a trip."

Heero shook his head as he let them in. There was soft humming from the kitchen, and Duo was amused to hear a little AC/DC coming from the Winner golden child.

As they turned the corner to their little kitchen, Heero caught his breath and Duo whistled low in appreciation.

There he was, in long, dark black slacks that pooled down around shiny black shoes. Tucked into a crisp, pristine white shirt with the top two buttons undone, reavealing milky skin. Golden hair forming an angelic halo. A petite little God. Bent over the most fragrant chicken dish Duo had smelled in years.

Unfortunately, Heero chose that moment to turn on Duo and push him along through the apartment back to the door. He was handed his coat and pushed through the entrance.

"See you tomorrow, Duo."

_Slam._

Duo stared at the door and whimpered.

* * *

Trowa sat back in the nook of his couch and stared at his phone in a daze.

He'd given it a lot of thought before he decided to call. It wasn't like he had just called Quatre up because he was lonely... he missed him. But it looked like he'd been replaced.

His hands ran up through his hair and he closed his eyes at the ache.

* * *

[1] - Hmm. That's kinda funny.

Well, that was a nice sized third chapter for ya. And funny, too. I think. For the most part. Poor Tro... had to happen. Don't worry, I can't do angst. He'll be happy again in no time... with Duo to the rescue! Anyway, Review!

Love,

Goddess Blue

www.bluefiction.com


	4. Interlude

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, mine? Why... I don't know what to say! How sweet of you! I just... no one's ever given me anything like this before! What? You mean... it's not for me? It wasn't ever mine? How... how rude!

Kay. Um, this one's a bit short compared to the other chapters in this story. Because it's as long as it needed to be, it's sort of an interlude. I felt I couldn't break away from the stretch of time I've given myself, so we explored what Duo and Trowa are doing tonight. I'm sure that you don't want a descriptive version of what Heero and Quatre are doing, though. And then I thought to myself... someone's missing from this story so far...

Can you say 'Fei-'Fei?

Interlude

He could still remember the day he'd realized Quatre was in love with him. They'd been celebrating the war's end, the five of them, all gathered together one last time before life cleared its throat and went on again. Duo was chattering happily, with a glint of pure happiness in his eyes from deep within. Heero was actually smiling slightly, watching Duo and the sense of life he gave off. Wufei sat apart from them and meditated, though Trowa didn't really think he had his mind on it, because every once in a while a smile would slip out or he'd grab Duo's braid and growl at him to settle down.

Trowa felt as if he wanted something to happen. He wanted to... do something. It was odd, this feeling of restlessness that was already settling in. Before, they'd always been working toward something, on a new mission or after a new villain, and now they didn't have to do anything, or look over their shoulders at every step.

It was... freeing. And a little bit scary.

Trowa knew that he didn't want to return to what he'd been before he'd crossed paths with Heavyarms, but aside from that, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He hadn't even expected to have a chance to live, but here it was.

Life.

Quatre must have felt the same way, because as Trowa was standing up to leave that night, when the others had already gone before him, he'd found himself back on Quatre's couch, with the lithe little blond in his lap. Arms looped around his neck.

Lips, planted to his own.

Quatre had pulled back almost instantly, and watched Trowa with guarded eyes, but the tall latin boy was still pulling out of his stunned haze.

Trowa often had trouble with emotions. Not in the expression of them, but in feeling them altogether. He often felt numb and closed off, as if living life through a glass wall, and there were few things that could make him really _feel_ anymore. He was in shock that Quatre could. The kiss... it was exciting. Like running from enemy fire. Like facing Catherine's blades. It made tingles fly up and down his skin, and his breath hitch and heave.

And so, as Quatre had begun to pull further back to stand away from Trowa, he'd wrapped his arms around the slender waist and pulled him back for another kiss.

But... that was over now. Had been over for quite a while before they'd acknowledged it, and Trowa could remember, too, the cold panic that had set into his gut when Quatre had looked across the breakfast table at him, and agreed that they should take a break.

A break.

Even then, Trowa couldn't bring himself to end the relationship that had meant so much to him, to distance himself from the only love he'd ever really felt in his life. There hadn't been an end for him, of this thing he'd had with Quatre, but it was obvious that there had been an end for Quatre.

But he could be happy, he supposed, as long as Quatre was.

Quatre had better be happy.

* * *

Duo was cold, tired and irritated. He was missing out on a heavenly chicken dish and a warm room with thin walls. Really thin walls. And had he mentioned that he hadn't gotten laid in over a _year_?

Some guys had all the luck.

He really couldn't think of a good place to go, and it was getting colder by the minute, but the night was clear and the stars were out, and contrary to popular belief, there was more to Duo Maxwell than practical jokes and bawdy humor.

It was beautiful on nights like this.

Normally, Duo didn't like silence. He felt the need to fill it up with chatter, to remind himself that he was alive. It was a throwback from his early years. Even before Solo had died and the Maxwell Church massacre had happened, Duo had been a talker. He'd always felt so lucky to be alive. It was hard to believe sometimes, so he'd talk to himself and to anyone who would listen.

Just to prove that he still could.

But tonight, when the moon was out and the skies were dotted with pinpoints of light from the heavens, Duo got a little nostalgic. There were times where quiet was necessary. Like when soldiers were running search patterns to find you, or Heero Yuy's death glare got even more... deathly. Like when Relena finds out Heero's gay and stares at you accusingly. When a good song's on. And when the stars are out in full force.

The heavens demand respect.

And it was so that Duo Maxwell found himself on the front porch of an austere brownstone building looking up at the darkened, closed windows behind which normal people slept, and got an evil, unholy grin.

* * *

Chang Wufei was a pretty good guy. He didn't shoot people--unless they deserved it--, he paid his taxes, he didn't watch porn--at least, not that anyone knew...--, and he went to bed at a decent hour.

He paid an ungodly amount of rent for a fancy brownstone apartment in the uptown area of the city he worked in, and only complained to his landlord when something was _really_ wrong with his apartment. Not like his neighbor, who called the handsome blond maintenance man up at every imaginable opportunity to watch him bend down and fix imaginary clogs in the drains.

No, Wufei waited patiently, for real emergencies, to see that nice denim-clad ass.

His spacious apartment was within walking distance from Preventer headquarters, so he was never late for work. He had cable, for his TV and computer, and a nice, clean kitchen to cook in, even if he'd rather order out from the classy Italian restaurant conveniently located across the street.

Yes, his apartment was perfect.

Usually.

You see, tonight there was a problem that no maintenance guy, no matter how nice the ass, could save him from.

Duo Maxwell stood on the other side of his closed door, violet eye pressed to the peep hole that he couldn't see in anyway, and Wufei was naked, wrapped in a big, fluffy, terrycloth robe, fuzzy slippers adorning his feet.

Life was so _not fair_.

"Come on, 'Fei 'Fei. Let me _in_!"

Maybe if he ignored him, he'd go away.

"If you don't let me in right now, I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs and wake up all of your neighbo-"

Duo was cut short as the door he was leaning against opened abruptly and he fell flat on his face on a cool wooden floor.

"Oh, how _cute_, Fei! Fuzzy slippers!"

* * *

I think it might be shorter than the last three, but there's a lot of content to make up for it, I think. Um... I'm going to bed now, and will then cease thinking for up to eight hours.

Wufei, naked in fuzzy slippers. Yummy.

Please go visit my website... www.bluefiction.com

Love,

Goddess Blue


End file.
